Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is the sex-crazed, perverted neighbor of the Griffins. Quagmire is a former ensign of the U.S. Navy, where he met Peter Griffin. In "Meet the Quagmires", it is established that he already knew Peter and his future wife Lois. He currently works as an airline pilot. Quagmire is roughly 5'8" tall in "Blind Ambition" and 61 years old according to his driver's license in "FOX-y Lady", although he recounts a youthful sexual encounter with Tracey Bellings set in 1986 in "A Fistful of Meg". He explains that he makes himself look younger by consuming carrots. Glenn currently resides at 29 Spooner Street,Quahog, Rhode Island. Origin The name Quagmire was chosen by a college acquaintance of MacFarlane's;2 the word quagmire refers to both a soft soil that yields easily (such as quicksand), and a situation that is difficult to get out of. The title of the episode "Quagmire's Quagmire" plays on the second meaning. MacFarlane came up with Quagmire's voice after listening to fast-talking radio jockeys from the 1950s era, describing the character as a "50s radio guy on coke." The "giggity" phrase was inspired by Steve Marmel's Jerry Lewis Impression.4 Quagmire's home follows the same retro theme, decked out in a style reminiscent of the swinging party set of the 1950s and 1960s; nearly every part of the house has a discreetly hidden bed. History Sometime in his past, Quagmire formed a relationship with Cheryl Tiegs, whom he loved. Unfortunately, he lost her, and has since tried to fill the hole she left by having sex with women. He has pictures of Lois in his house, including on the inside of his closet door in "Emission Impossible". He was once arrested for peeping on Lois in the girls' bathroom in "Blind Ambition". He was also briefly married to a maniac named Joan. She died after clutching onto Death's arm. Quagmire is currently a widower, although this is little hindrance to Quagmire, who delights in having intercourse with more girls without having to worry about cheating. In "420", Quagmire gets a new pet cat named James. Tragically, when Quagmire went to Vermont to buy a present for James, Peter, Joe, Cleveland, and Brian, go over to Quagmire's to shave James as a prank, which backfired when Peter accidentally stabs James. Peter reveals this when Quagmire offers a reward for knowing where James is simply to take the reward. In his spare time, he is a voracious reader, and participates regularly in local Book Club meetings. Quagmire's house is much in style with the 1950s-1960s. As his stated age is 61, he would have been a young adult during the time and it would have likely made a great influence on his lifestyle. He has a sister named Brenda who was physically abused by her deceased boyfriend Jeffery Fecalman and a deaf brother named Gary. He also has a son in Madrid, Spain who greatly resembles Quagmire, but with a snappy mustache and a ponytail, as seen in "Peter's Got Woods", despite claiming never to have had sex with a Spanish woman in "Brian in Love". However, it is possible he does not know the difference, as he was with Tricia Takanawa when he made the claim. He also seems to have several illegitimate children in Quahog, some of whom go to Martin Mull Elementary School, as seen in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". Of all his possible children, the only one with whom he has attempted to develop a relationship with and take care of is Anna Lee Quagmire, who is dropped off at his doorstep in "Quagmire's Baby". He ends up giving her to adoption to give her a better life than he could ever provide. Even though Quagmire was the first person Cleveland informed about his own spin-off. After Cleveland moved away, Quagmire has shown nothing but envy toward Cleveland, to the point of convincing himself that he was getting a spin-off and after delivering Loretta's deceased body, calling Cleveland "Joey". This envy has not ceased, as in the first season finale of The Cleveland Show, he and Peter attend Cleveland's parents' wedding, and Quagmire asks Peter if he can have his own show, but Peter says he can't because he's a rapist. Harem This is a list of Girls Quagmire has been with. # Assablanca Porn Star # Bonnie Swanson # Jillian Russell-Wilcox # Joan Quagmire # Kimi # Lois Griffin # Lois Quagmire # Loretta Brown # Marge Simpson # Meg Griffin #Donna Tubbs-Brown #Roberta Tubbs #Lauren Conrad #Puerto Rican Girl #Quagmire's Kids Mom Perverted Moments * In Blind Ambition where Lois goes to the bathroom at the bowling alley and he’s on the ceiling waiting for her to use the toilet. * When Brian Griffin , begins dating reality TV star Lauren Conrad (of “The Hills” fame) in the episode “We Love You, Conrad”, she joins the Griffins for dinner to meet her new boyfriend’s (dog friends) family.After Brian comments that he and Lauren had enjoyed their trip to an art museum that day, she corrects him on his Monet/Manet error before commenting that her chair is hurting her back and politely asking for another one. It is at that point that the scene widens to reveal that Quagmire has positioned himself underneath Lauren where her chair should be so that she is, essentially, sitting on his face. Sex Moments Wait a minute-- yesterday, near the north beach, I saw a small landing strip, giggity. It might be our best chance to get off, giggity, the island. Did you really see that, or was it just an excuse to say "giggity"? I don't know, baby-- I'm crazy with the heat. Take your pants off. Murder of Jeff In "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.", tired of his sister's abusive boyfriend Jeffery Fecalman, Glenn, Joe and Peter set out into the forest on a "hunting trip" with a plan to kill Jeff. Not being fooled by the plot, Peter and Joe get knocked unconscious after Jeff hits them in the head with a gun and strangles Quagmire when dared to prove his manhood in a fistfight. When Jeff is digging a hole to bury Glenn, Quagmire comes up behind him in Peter's car and drives towards him, smashing Jeff against a tree and killing him. When they return from the woods, Joe writes a fake letter to give to Brenda to cover up the murder, explaining that Jeff was leaving her. TriviaCategory:Family Guy UniverseCategory:PervertsCategory:Fourth Wall BreakersCategory:CriminalsCategory:ReincarnationCategory:Police ForceCategory:Dimension TravelersCategory:Gunslinger * According to Bonnie Swanson Quagmire screams when he urinates. * He has never heard of internet porn until the episode “Family Goy” Screenshots 31GQ.PNG 300px-FG Gang 1.jpg 300px-Vlcsnap-38668.png 300px-8acx21 356 0133.jpg 300px-Candy 1.jpg 24-1476992441.PNG 23-1476992440.PNG 21-1476992439.PNG 20-1476992438.PNG Screaming Black Dolphins.png 14-1485196671.PNG 14 (1)-1499894403.PNG FamilyGuy top (47).PNG FamilyGuy top (46).PNG FamilyGuy top (34).PNG FamilyGuy top (27).PNG FamilyGuy top (12).PNG FamilyGuy top (4).PNG FamilyGuy top (3).PNG FamilyGuy top (183).PNG FamilyGuy top (111).PNG 9e4fd6bb96cd76f413fdc2fcc8d0589.PNG 9fa83035496d52fdcde0c9bd1bd9af1b.png 4c3d924adea7b87d49a236749a41eb35.PNG 2eae806f06a1200706e2297fb060406b.PNG 2 (1)-1502409176.PNG 4-1502409160.PNG 81-1502408928.PNG 65 (1)-1502404271.PNG 64-1502404260.PNG 63-1502404246.PNG Jap3.PNG Jap2.PNG 5-1502403919.PNG 95 (2)-3.PNG D6d9460bf0a47879202a921c7a6686cd.PNG 9014bd0329c7d19517d4ac08e09e76c3.PNG 9385252bac5a8995cf151ac5b257a29d.PNG Image 180707 235215.png Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0540.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0538.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0537.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0536.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0535.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0534.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0533.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0532.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0480.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0479.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0478.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0477.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0476.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0475.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0474.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0473.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0472.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0471.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0470.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0469.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0468.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0467.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0466.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0465.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0464.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0463.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0462.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0461.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0460.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0459.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0458.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0457.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0456.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0578.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0561.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0560.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0557.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0556.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0551.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0550.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0549.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0548.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0547.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0646.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0645.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0644.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0643.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0642.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0641.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0640.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0639.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0638.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0637.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0636.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0635.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0634.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0633.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0632.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0631.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0616.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0615.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0614.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0613.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0612.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0611.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0610.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0609.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0608.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0607.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0606.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0605.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0604.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0603.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0602.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0601.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0600.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0599.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0598.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0597.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0596.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0581.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0579.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0656.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0655.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0654.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0652.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0651.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0650.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0649.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0648.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0647.jpg Mind Over Murder 0238.jpg Mind Over Murder 0239.jpg Mind Over Murder 0241.jpg Category:Pilot Category:Father Category:Driver Category:LGBT Category:Invulnerability Category:Metahumans Category:Depowered Category:Legal Guardian Category:Amnesia Category:Cybernaut Category:Multilingualism Category:Torture Victims Category:Suicide Watch Category:Alcoholic Category:Musicians Category:Arson Category:Whip Users Category:Sarcasm Category:Beastiality Category:Pedophile Category:Masochist Category:Rapists Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Veterans Category:Business Owners Category:Christians Category:Gamblers Category:Baseball Players Category:Chick Magnet Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Puppet Master Category:Quahog City Category:Americans Category:Stoic Category:Man Category:Military Category:Street Fighters Category:Adultery Category:Quagmire Family Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Body Alteration Category:Male Category:Hibernation Category:Siblings Category:Warrior Category:Heterosexuality Category:Widower Category:Male